Eclipse through a young girl's eyes
by Jamie Hale
Summary: I was 15 when I turned into a vampire,the bickering between Edward,and me never stops,mostly about Bella, man she annoys me with Oh, I love Jacob, Oh I love Edward, Man she just needs to pick one. My name is Jamie Hale and this is Eclipse through my eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Jamie Hale and I go to an all girl's school ages from 11-18. I am 15 years old. It's not a boarding school but life does get very boring when you are a vampire. I am the younger sister of Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and I am a blood related sibling to Jasper. I tried to save him but Maria turned me as well, I have the power to see through solid object when my eyes turn completely black Emmet says its "creepy" but then I take the nearest object I can find and aim at him, It's a joke we have I have anger issues, Rosalie ticks me off the second best her annoying "attitude" just makes me to want to kill her but Bella ticks both of us the most so we enjoy listing all the things we hate about her it's something we have in common. We Edward gets mad at me boy he's SCARY so I take off running and boy he can't catch up to me because, I'm faster than him, I weigh only 76 pounds and he make fun of me for It and then I have an argument that last around five hours. Mine and Emmet's debate usually go around human food like cheese we debated that for three days straight, good times I tell you. I do feel very lonely sometime that's because I have no one to love and everyone else does, that has nothing to deal with why I wear dark colors all the time.

(This story is set in the Eclipse plot)

"Jamie come on lets go you are going to be late" Carlisle said.

"Coming" I yelled.

When I got to school I can't help but notice all the weird types of clothing they wear, then I heard something and I used my eyes and saw in the distance I saw a girl saying good-bye to her boyfriend. I can't help but think about my brother, Edward and his human girlfriend, Bella. Boy she makes me so mad sometime like the time when Alice threw her that giant party and she didn't even want to have one. But, I promised Alice that I would try to get to know her a little better. But with me and Jasper being vampire and both of our parents being killed, I really don't want to have a friendship right now. I still remember the day me and Jasper went back to our house when we were vampires to see if our parents were still alive. They were both dead on the floor I broke down in tears. It's a good thing I met Alice though she is like a perfect older sister.

After school Carlisle picked me up as usual and then I went up to Jasper and said I needed to talk to him. Then he and I went to my room.

"Watch the news massive killing in Los Angles, that doesn't sound normal, you don't think it could be" I asked.

"Emmet and Carlisle think so and I think it is possible we have been investigating this for a few weeks and we are starting to get worried" Jasper said.

"Oh, boy, you don't think they are going to start a war do you" I asked.

"I think there is going to be a war, I need to go check the news for information" Jasper said as he turned and left the room.

"Did you tell her" Carlisle asked.

"She figured it out" Jasper said.

"I told you she would be able to pass college at her age" Emmet said.

"Emmet that's beside the point" Alice pointed out.

"Emmet, and everybody else come here I want to show you something" I yelled.

"I wonder what she wants" Rosalie groaned.

"I mapped out Los Angles and put a red square where someone has been killed, it looks to me like they are coming here, but the question is why and when" I said.

"How did she make that" Bella asked Edward.

"The Computer can make it in 3-D" Edward answered.

"No offence Bella, but Edward killed James, my guess is that she is after you" I said.

"She's right" Carlisle said.

"We have been waiting too long" Esme said.

"They might have an army" Emmet suggested.

"Jamie" Alice said.

"It looks like someone what attacked here, but there are no bodies, that all I can give you"

"It's too early" Alice said.

"We are going to need some help" Esme said.

"Bella, can you ask the werewolves tomorrow it would help" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" Bella said.

"They won't say no, Jacob is too protective over Bella" I said.

Edward then growled.

"Edward, that enough" Carlisle said.

"Edward I think you and Bella should talk this over" Carlisle suggested.

After that everyone left the room except me and I started looking at my scrapbook I made before I turned into a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a lot of pictures there was one of Me and Jasper sitting by the Christmas tree when I was only 1 ½ and Jasper was 6 ½, that was a good one you can tell we look alike we both have blonde hair and blue eyes back then. Then there was one of me starting school when I was six. There was a few one's on our family at Christmas when I was fourteen. Then it stopped there, a few months later I was turned Ito a vampire, I'll tell you the full story. Jasper was 20 when he went to war and I was 15 so I was in school, when the war ended, my parents we away for the weekend I went to look for him and he was in pain and then I saw Maria and she turned me as well. We were trained to train newborn and when Maria didn't want them she told Jasper to kill then will my eyes I can see through solid object and can go 500 miles in all directions she told me to look for people who could be vampires I had to because, my eyes go completely black so she would know if I was lying. Then a year later Jasper and me escaped with Peter and Charlotte and Jasper and Me meet Alice, I knew once I saw her she was going to help us, and she did she helped us find our family. Later on during a sunny day I went back to our house in Texas with Jasper we found our parents not there so we asked a neighbor and they said they died and showed us there grave and then we told them we have somewhere to live and when back to the Cullen's, Jasper and I go back there every January 29th their anniversary. That is my story.

"Jamie, are you okay, you have been in there for two hours" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just moving the furniture" I said.

" Jamie, I'm not stupid" Alice said.

"Okay, then I was looking at my scrapbook and thinking about life before I was a vampire" I said.

"That I believe, when you're done thinking Carlisle want to talk to you" Alice said as she started to leave.

"K" I said, as I put the scrapbook back in the closet.

I went down stairs to find Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper in the kitchen and they were all looking at me, It was FREEKY!

"Alice, said you wanted to talk to me" I asked.

" We thick Victoria is back, we need you to track her down, I'm going to send you to Seattle tomorrow, take your phone and call us if you see anything strange when you are out of danger" Carlisle said.

The next morning I grabbed my phone put it in my pocket I grabbed my iPod and went down-stairs Jasper was there waiting for me.

"Be careful, Jamie we don't know what she is up to" Jasper said.

"I will and don't worry" I said, I gave him a hug and went out the door.

The subway ride was long I was the only kid one there all the adults were going to work at this hour my school was out on June 4th so I was free, I was just supposed to be a kid who was walking down the streets. I did that and scanned with my eyes until a police officer came up to me.

"Young lady, you know these street are getting dangerous, I suggest you bring a parent with you next time" the officer said.

"My parents are out of town and my sister wanted me to get her a book while she was in school, exams take a lot of brain power did you know that" I asked him.

"Yes they do, aren't you supposed to be in school" He asked me.

"No, mine ended yesterday" I answered.

"All right, off you go" He said and he walked back to his car.

Okay, I said to myself if I walking around all day they will figure out I'm a vampire and I don't eat I'm going to force myself to eat. Then I walked into a café' and walked up to the order counter.

"Hello" the woman said.

"Um…, can I have the big thing that looks like shoes strings tied into many knots" I said.

"That would be spaghetti and yes," the women said looking at me strangely.

"Anything to drink" she asked.

"Um, the stuff that has the foamy stuff in it and is brown like sand" I said.

"A chocolate milkshake" she said.

"Yes" I said.

After I got my order I knew that women was thinking I was crazy, I didn't remember what this stuff was or what is tastes like and boy it was bad It was like slime going down my throat it was gross but I remember that I had to act somewhat normal. The milkshake wasn't as bad but I knew that I would never, ever, do this again. When I got out of their It was getting dark I obviously was in there for five hours trying to shove food down my throat.

I walked down the street I herd someone scream it was a bunch of teenagers one man was turning them into vampires it was horrible no one should have to go through that unless they are dying.

"They are creating an army" I said to myself. "They are the strongest one's out there I need to get out of here" I got back on the subway and left. The walk home was scary I never seen many people turned into vampires right in front of me with Maria I was never there I just located them I was not going to be feeling very good for awhile, that man vampire was sick.

"You're alive" Emmet yelled as he gave me a giant bear hug. I swear the whole neighborhood could hear.

"Are they discussing it" I asked referring to Bella and Edward who weren't present at the time.

"Yeah" Emmet said.

"So anything" Emmet asked.

"Creating a giant army of newborn vampires, we are going to need to be ready they are the strongest one's out there and Jasper and I have experience so I know they are a threat" I said.

"Hmm, interesting" Emmet said.

I gave him a punch in the arm. "Emmet Cullen this is a serious matter people are going to die in this fight" I said.

"What" Emmet asked?

Jasper, Alice, and Esme shook their heads.

**Review Please I need to know people like what I reading or please give a suggestion, Thanks, Jamie!**


End file.
